Talk:Hellspawns
Wolfbrothers are mindless lot of degenerated, berserker killing machines that only long for flesh and drink. To suggest that there were an actual Iron Priest, and not simply a Canis Helix-mutated beast, is unfathomable. Secondly, how in the name of Him upon the Golden Throne there has ever been renegade Space Wolves? Prove me wrong, but to me it sounds absolutely ridiculous and abrupt. http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Wolf_of_Fenris I'm just wondering how they got that much gene-seed from one place. --Imposter101 (talk) 21:47, December 5, 2014 (UTC) You proved me wrong. Carry on. --Remos talk 22:12, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm trying to figure out where these guys managed to get a Battlebarge, the prized possessions of any space marine chapter, and a rare resource of the imperium. as well as the technology and Intel allowing them to find where gene-seed was being tested, then attack it slipping past the Admech and imperial resources guarding the facility, turn a highly advanced security machine spirit against it's allies, and magically slip away without being caught or even seen. especially since the last time a large gene-seed stockpile was held by the imperium in lore it took a Traitor Titan, several hundred Iron Warriors, and a full army/fleet to get at the supply and this was with the Imperium poisoning their own troops. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 22:38, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to try my best at doing an apropriate response rather than trying to start a user vs. admin war: Point #1: First off, Hakon (who becomes Hak'har) was an Iron Priest (of the Wolf Brothers, possibly looking like the Wolfman, ableit without the wolf-like muzzle), meaning that he would be adept in the arcane lore of machinery. This and the fact that he is both a worshipper of chaos and possibly knowledgable in the arts of the Dark Mechanicum shouldn't make it nigh-impossible to corrupt a machine spirit. Point #2: If this were on an uninhabitable world (something like Pluto, only slightly smaller and with the same atmosphere that dissapears when it gets too cold) it would probably be ideal for a smaller outpost of the mechanicus, meaning that they might have a few of the smaller patterns of titans immediately available. This may also mean that the titans would need to have a high external and internal heat in order to function. Point #3: It is possible that a tzeenchian chaos sorceror or some kind of anti-tracking device could've been on the stormbird. If this doesn't seem valid, remember that the Immaterium is not bound to any rulebook. Therefore, it should be possible for a chaos sorceror to cloak a gunship and forty-nine other chaos marines. Point #4: I never made any direct reference as to what kind of traitor marines accompanied the two former Wolf-Brothers. Remember that the Alpha Legion is something akin to black ops, while the Night Lords regularly sneak through vents and move from shadow-to-shadow while wearing power armor. If there is anything you see that I made a mistake in judgement on or if there's anything else I should adress, please let me know on this talk page. Thanks! Valarian of Naples (talk) 06:05, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Njah, I only had such an insight that Wolfbrothers were mindless beast uncapable of anything... planned or otherwise human acts. But, just carry on, my bad. --Remos talk 16:11, December 6, 2014 (UTC) It's alright. Besides, it is possible that at least a few of them did not descend into complete madness. Valarian of Naples (talk) 22:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC)